I can be the best
by Soniclover23
Summary: Throughout Amy's life, she's been told she'll never do anything exciting in her life. Surprisingly, she decides to prove to everyone what she can do. She surprised her friends when she does the unexpected. Unfortunately, the city will never know what she did to prove them wrong. Amy learns a valuable lesson that is important in life.


**A/N: I decided I should make a new one-shot since I haven't done one in a while so I hope you enjoy!**

"Oh look! It's Amy! The one who hasn't done anything cool in her life!" A voice taunted in the crowed.

"There is no way a girl like her can be friends with Sonic the Hedgehog when he's done the impossible meanwhile she's done nothing." Another voice remarked.

Amy rolled her eyes and hid her face. She walked as fast as she could to get away from the crowed that's been taunting her for a pretty long time. Every time she wanted to shop at the mall, the crowed would somehow recognize her and start taunting her for some unknown reason. The only thing she did know was that it's because she hasn't done anything cool in her life. She found the reason stupid and pathetic. Even though the reason was stupid, she couldn't help but admit that it was true. Throughout her life, everyone has told her that she would never achieve in life and that her friends don't count. None of her friends knew about the situation because that's the way she wanted it. She couldn't always rely on her friends to do things for her when she could do it herself.

"It's alright Amy…this isn't the first time. Just deal with it and ignore it." Amy told herself, distancing herself away from the crowed. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, the words that were thrown at her did hurt and she couldn't help but find herself crying alone in her room. She didn't know what to do. How can you stop something that's been going on practically your whole life?

Amy arrived home and sat on the couch releasing a long, loud sigh. She couldn't keep up with this any longer. She thought fighting Eggman along with her friends was enough to prove to everyone how cool it was but apparently not. She was about to head towards her room when her communicator went off.

"Amy! Eggman has been spotted in the city along with his robots. We'll meet up with gang in the downtown part of the city!" Tails warned, hanging up. Amy groaned and sat back down on her couch.

"No way am I going back to the city…especially downtown. They can do it without me." Amy exclaimed, walking upstairs to her room.

 _Meanwhile in the city_

"Tails watch out!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing on a robot that was sneaking up behind Tails.

"Whoa! Thanks! I was trying to figure out how to deactivate these robots. They're pretty tough today." Tails confessed, scratching his head.

"I know. It's about time though. I needed a challenge. But the gang is struggling. Silver and Blaze are dealing with that North side of the city. Cream and Shadow on the East part of the city. Rouge and Knuckles have the West part."

"Wait a minute…we're missing someone…" Sonic muttered.

"Amy. She's not here." Tails spoke.

"Why isn't she here?" Sonic asked, a bit annoyed.

"I don't know! I gave her a call and I know she heard it." Tails replied.

"Whatever. Let's just try to fight them without her and hopefully it won't take long." Sonic remarked, making his way towards a crowed of robots. Tails followed behind him.

A couple of hours had passed by and the Sonic gang managed to defeat every single robot that Eggman built. He growled in defeat and flew away swearing he would be back soon. Everyone in the city cheered and thanked the heroic team. While everyone's name was being called out from the Team, they didn't notice Amy's name being called out. Even though she wasn't here, people still called out her name.

"Sonic you are so cool!" A fangirl chirped.

"Uh…thanks." Sonic nervously replied, walking away.

"Guys, we better leave before the crowed surrounds us." Silver whispered. The gang agreed and quickly waved goodbye to everyone.

"That was easier than I thought." Blaze commented.

"So what now?" Knuckles asked.

"We need to go see Amy. She didn't show up and we need to see what's going on." Sonic replied.

"She wasn't here?" Shadow asked, looking at everyone.

"That's weird. She never misses a fight. Don't you think she would have told us?" Cream asked.

"That's why we're going to see her." Tails responded.

The gang arrived at Amy's house and knocked on her door waiting for her to reply. After a few minutes passed by, the door opened revealing Amy with her PJ's on. She gasped and but quickly smiled.

"H-Hey guys…" Amy greeted.

"Can we come in?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and led everyone in. She closed the door and hoped she wouldn't get in trouble. She made her way to the living room where the gang sat down.

"What brings you guys here at this hour?" Amy asked.

"Why weren't you at the city?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh. I didn't know we had to meet up at the city…" Amy lied.

"How could you not? I called everyone and let them know where we were going to meet." Tails spoke.

"I guess I didn't get the call." Amy spat, accidently.

Everyone quietly gasped and her sudden change in tone. Tails looked down not knowing what to say.

"Amy…that tone wasn't necessary." Silver spoke.

"I know that." Amy replied.

"Are you okay Amy…" Cream quietly asked, not wanting her to reply to her in a rude manner.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amy responded.

"Well, we're going to leave I guess. Bye Amy…" Sonic parted with the rest of the gang.

 _6 days later_

After Amy spoke with the gang 6 days ago, she never bothered talking to them. She missed 8 battles in the last 6 days and she knew what she was doing was not fair but she couldn't face the city. They've been taunting her since she was young and she had enough of it. She was on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was bored. She missed the action.

"What am I doing here? I should be doing something about this. But what can I do?" Amy asked herself. She pondered for a while but nothing was coming to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door. She went downstairs and opened her door. Her heart sank when she saw her friends all glaring at her.

"Guys…I can explain…"

"Look Amy, as much as I hate to do this, I have no other choice but to kick you off the Sonic Team." Sonic sighed.

"W-W-What? But why?" Amy asked in shock.

"You haven't been showing up to our meetings and battles lately."

"But that's not fair!" Amy cried.

"It's not fair for everyone else that they're risking their lives to save other people meanwhile your home doing who knows what." Sonic explained.

"You guys just don't get it. People hate me in that city. Every time I go to the mall, they taunt me. Make fun of me. I don't want people telling me that I'm not cool just because I've never done something exciting in my life. I know I can be the best but I just don't know where to begin. I thought you guys knew me better than that." Amy explained, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"Wait, what? What do you mean people in the city hating you?" Sonic asked.

Amy explained everything from the beginning till the end. She told them how long it's been happening and why. She managed not to shed any tears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Silver asked.

"I don't want to always rely on my friends…but you know what? I'm going to do something that will shut them up." Amy spoke, walking out her house and heading towards an unknown direction. The gang followed her, curious of what she had in mind.

Soon, they arrived to Amy's destination and the gang couldn't believe what she was going to do.

"Amy…you're not serious are you?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"I'm doing it. I want you to record me alright?" Amy asked, handing him a camera. She put on a suit along with a helmet and goggles. She wore a harness vest around her and climbed into a plane where the pilot was warming up the plane. The gang felt super nervous not knowing what to do. Everyone crossed their fingers in hope nothing would go wrong. Eventually, the plane starting taking off and rose high. After about 10 minutes of flight, Amy was at the designated height. She was given a thumbs from the pilot and Amy grabbed her parachute. She opened the door and looked down. She was about to faint until she suddenly jumped off with her eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!?" Amy yelled in fear. After minutes of falling, she quickly released her parachute and sighed.

"I am never doing this again…" Amy muttered, controlling her parachute to lead her down towards the open valley down below. She safely landed falling to the ground. The gang ran to her and cheered for her.

"Amy you are crazy." Rouge remarked.

"Why did you do this?" Knuckles asked.

"I-I wanted to prove to everyone that I can do something cool." Amy responded.

"You didn't have to do that just to impress other people." Shadow spoke.

"Yeah. You don't need to care what other people think of you. They're just jealous of you and have nothing better to do." Tails exclaimed.

"What matters is what you think about yourself and what makes you happy. Ignore the haters." Blaze remarked.

"I guess you guys are right. It's just I've been dealing with this for so long that I had to prove to them that I could be the best." Amy admitted.

"I can understand that but they aren't important to you. Do you want me to upload this video?" Tails asked.

Amy shook her head.

"Come on, let's go home." Sonic suggested, taking her by the hand to lift her up.

After Amy's terrifying incident, she was back with the gang fighting alongside with them and ignoring what other people said to her.

"Hey look! It's Amy! It's a shame she's fighting with the Sonic Team." A voice yelled.

Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes. She looked towards where the voice came from and once she made eye contact with the voice, she gave the voice a big smile with a thumbs up.

 **A/N: I actually have no idea where this story went. It was not supposed to come out like this but I guess that's just how it is. I hope you guys like it. Review if you want ^^ I'll update H.S Love as soon as I have time. Right now I only had time for this story. Also, the sky diving was a silly idea but I just used it alright? Sorry if it wasn't accurate enough. BYE!**


End file.
